ALa  Dino
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Dino es un bandido de buen corazon que fue engañado para conseguir la lámpara n el poder del genio de la lámpara, Dino podrá conseguir tres deseos, teniendo oportunidad de poseer la mano del principe Hibari. D18 y 10069
1. Chapter 1: Un encuentro destinado

**Notas iniciales:**

Hello lectores!

Aquí con un nuevo fic parodiando una queridisima pelicula de Disney, que por fonética decidi parodiar XD (ademas que me imaginaba a mi piña favorita como un sexy hechicero *¬*) ajem!

Bueno, un regalo de dia de reyes a mi lectora Sebieth x3 espero lo disfrutes

* * *

><p><strong>A-LA DINO<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro destinado**

En una noche oscura una sombra viajaba por los parajes del desierto, las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban la arena borraban las huellas de los incautos que trataban de viajar por el peligroso lugar. Pero aquella persona que se atrevía a viajar no era cualquiera, era un sombrío hombre con una malvada intención.

Aquel hombre bajo del camello que lo transportaba, con un bello búho blanco en su hombro derecho, enterró una extraña llave la cual pareció mover con la punta del tridente que cargaba; entonces algo sorprendente sucedió, una colosal montaña de arena se levanto tomando la forma de un liger, la colosal construcción usaba como entrada su propio hocico.

-kufufufu, al fin, he encontrado la cueva de las maravillas.

La sombra revelo a una persona de extravagante cabello azul con peinado de piña con raíces (coleta para no confundir), su ropaje era una capucha larga que cubría completamente su cuerpo, los colores índigos y negros eran los que predominaban sus prendas; parecía una clase de hechicero.

Fue acercándose hasta aquella cueva secreta cuando la cabeza empezó a hablar.

-solo permitiré entrar a uno, al diamante en bruto… bruto…. Y bien bruto…

Entonces desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció.

-Mukuro-sama.- hablaba la lechuza blanca que acompañaba al mago.- ¿Cómo le haremos entonces para conseguir la lámpara?

-mi linda Chrome, solo tenemos que encontrar a ese diamante en bruto…

El sol alumbraba con fuerzas las calles de Namimori, una ciudad rodeada de desiertos pero con la oportunidad de evolucionar ya que tenía el agua y vegetación necesaria para sustentarse; el magnifico y arábico castillo contrarrestaba con la apariencia quejumbrosa de las casas y mercados del pueblo. Entre la población solo los cercanos al palacio tenían capital, los demás tenían que ser vendedores, mendigos o….

-¡atrapen al ladrón!-gritaba uno de los 18 guardias que intentaban apresar a un bandido.

-¿tanto pleito por un bolillo?- corría desesperadamente aquella persona que se ocultaba en un jarrón.

Salió de ese escondite, se trataba de un adulto alto y delgado poseedor de cabellos dorados cual sol, su piel un poco bronceada quizás por el trabajo, su pecho bien formado mostraba con orgullo los tatuajes que inundaban su piel. Los pantalones eran de verde grisáceo y parcheado debido a su condición económica; sus pies solamente se protegían con un par de sandalias desgatadas.

Los guardias se dieron cuenta de que estaba del otro lado y corrieron apresarle, pero como iban a lograrlo si se trataba de "DinoCavallone, el caballo salvaje" el ladrón mas escurridizo de todos.

Dino evadía con suma facilidad a sus enemigos, no tenia nada que temer, mientras tuviera cerca a su amiga tortuga Enzo y su fiel látigo todo saldría bien y no tendría que cometer estupideces.

-¡es solo un bocadillo!- mostraba su cara más moe a los guardias pero eso solo causaba que le lanzaran espadas, granadas y hasta las suegras.- si fuera por ellos ya seria picadillo~

Volvía a la persecución donde era la presa de toda la guardia del reino; los gritos de "rata, pillo, bandido" se hacían escuchar por los callejones.

Al final logro salirse del apuro usando su látigo para atrapar una sabana que estaba del tendedero y usarlo como paracaídas mientras sus agresores caían a una pila de cactus en venta.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que Cavallone era un hombre de buen corazón, que compartió su pan con su tortuga y otros dos niños que buscaban comida en un basurero de McDonalds. Los pobres miraban como en la calle principal pasaba otro príncipe en busca de la mano delhijo del soberano de Namimori.

El palacio, un edificio prominente perteneciente al sultán, las columnas de mármol, los coloridos vitrales, los enormes cuartos, el magnifico jardín; todo era hermoso y lleno de riqueza.

Habían pasado las horas cuando el príncipe que antes había entrado al lugar ahora salió todo moreteado, picoteado y por demás apaleado.

-¿tan rápido se deshizo de él?- se preguntaba el hombre cuyos ropajes representaban al sultán, una persona que parecía demasiado joven, sus cabellos castaños salían de aquel sombrero con forma de champiñón.

-¡compadezco al idiota que se case con el!- gritaba el hombre saliendo furioso del castillo.

-¡Hibari Kyoya!- gritaba el presunto padre.

Dándose cuenta que su hijo no iba hacia él, tuvo que él hacer el viaje, encontró a su heredero en el jardín jugando con su avecilla. El joven príncipe era un hombre más hermoso que ningún otro, el cabello negro y rebelde como la noche, los ojos afilados y grisáceos, la piel blanca y sin ninguna impureza, vestía un hermoso traje arábico de colores purpuras y negruzcos con adornos en hilo de plata y oro al igual que sus zapatos.

-¿¡qué paso con el nuevo pretendiente!

-nada, solo quise ver que tanto aguantaba que lo mordiera hasta la muerte.- respondía fríamente y viendo con más entusiasmo a su mascota que a su padre.- yo no quiero casarme.

-sigh.- se deprimía el padre.- iré a ver el Show de Laura, luego hablaremos con más calma.

El sultán llego hasta sus aposentos encontrándose con un invitado sorpresa, esa persona era el mismo joven de peinado de piña que se reverenciaba ante su jefe.

-Tsuna-sama, le veo preocupado, ¿en que le puedo servir?

-es Hibari, ¡se niega y reniega de casarse!, primero fueron las princesas y ahora los príncipes, ¿Qué clase de hijo tengo?

-kufufufu, uno asexual al parecer…pero mi señor creo poder solucionar su problema.

-cuento contigo Mukuro, mi visir real, nunca me decepcionas.

Mukuro Rokudo se despidió cortésmente del líder del reino y se fue a un cuarto imposible de encontrar inclusive para los sirvientes más veteranos. Abriendo un pasaje secreto llego hasta la piñosa cueva secreta, donde rápidamente uso un extraño reloj de arena donde la sustancia bajaba para convertirse en niebla y revelar una figura.

-¿ese tipo es nuestro diamante en bruto Mukuro-sama?

-así es Chrome.- veía entre aquella niebla la figura de nuestro ladrón protagónico.- al fin el trono será mío y no de ese perdedor que ve telenovelas mexicanas; que los guardias se encarguen de enviarle mi cordial invitación kufufufukuhahahahaha.

Ese día termino, la luna era la única luz presente y la única testigo de como una persona subía a los arboles escapando al fin de las altas murallas del castillo.

Escondiéndose entre los peligrosos callejones, aquella figura tapada por una gabardina corría de su destino, pero fue atrapado por unos delincuentes.

-miren que lindura de muchacho tenemos aquí.

-nos darían un buen dinero por un hombre como este.

-pero siempre podemos estrenarlo, ¿no creen?

-wow, ¿así que quieren tocarme? ¡Kamikorosu!- trato de sacar sus tonfas pero olvido un pequeño e insignificante problema.- ¡adiós idiotas, los acabare otro día!- si, olvido llevarse las tonfas.

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía se alejaba de los rufianes que lo querían violar, pero llego a un callejón sin salida, sintiendo que alguien al fin le pondría un fin vio una soga que bajaba hasta él.

-¡sube!

Le hizo caso a aquella voz y logro salvarse de su uke destino. Al llegar hasta el techo se encontró con su salvador.

-deberías tener cuidado, a esta hora es cuando los violadores salen a buscar sus presas.- tomo las manos del que rescato.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, quedando encantados con las pupilas del otro, se quedaron segundos así hechizados aunque la tortuga mordiera a su dueño y la avecilla picara los hombros del escapista. Ambos terminaron cayendo torpemente al techo uno encima de otro, la magia acabo cuando se empezaron a sentir un poco incomodos por la sugerente pose.

-quítate de encima.- sentía algo en su entrepierna que lo hacía sonrojarse.

-¡lo siento!- asustándose por el lugar que su rodilla tocaba, entonces se levanto al instante.- ¿te encuentras bien?- ayudándole a levantarse.

-eso creo.- mirándose de nuevo directo a los ojos, ambos sentían algo extraño en sus pechos.- … gracias por rescatarme, pero no era necesario.- volteando su rostro a otro lado para no verlo.

-_"tsundere… que lindo"_ajem, no fue nada. Y…. ¿de dónde eres?

-no te importa, solo te diré que no volveré.

- ya veo, bueno, hasta luego; cuídate.

Dino se fue caminando hacia su hogar pero detrás de él le seguía ese hombre, se rió de lo orgullo que podía ser esa persona por no querer admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Aparento que no sabía que lo perseguía y llego a su humilde hogar.

-¿aquí es donde vives?- contesto el intruso.- debe ser fantástico vivir sólo.

-ah, se hace lo que se puede.- se rio.- no estoy solo.- pareció afectar eso a su compañero.- tengo a Enzo.- presentando a su tortuga.

-es… lindo.- sonrió, un gesto hermoso que dejo hechizado a nuestro protagonista que miraba embobado ese rostro.- no te puedo decir mucho de mí, solo que he huido de mi casa porque el estúpido de mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme con un desconocido, ¿puedes creerlo?; no pienso volver jamás y es lo único que diré; no me gusta hablar demasiado.

-ok….- pensaba Dino que eso si era hablar demasiado pero no importaba comparado con su otro pensamiento.- pienso que eso es algo horrible.- con su látigo jalo una manzana que antes había robado y que se la dio a su nuevo compañero.

-wow, impresionante.- tomaba la manzana y la mordía con una elegancia y seducción que dejo a Dino babeando de lo lindo, y más cuando aquel moreno jugaba con la manzana incitando a Cavallone a que probara también del fruto.- eres interesante.

El ambiente se estaba tornando romántico pero algo terrible paso, los guardias había encontrado su escondite secreto y lo amarraron para llevárselo a prisión, pero intervino la curiosa y pequeña ave amarilla.

-¡Hibari, Hibari!- gritaba la avecilla con energía mientras se acurrucaba en el cabello de su dueño.

-¡soltadlo! Les ordena el príncipe.- se quito su capucha revelando completamente su cabeza.

-oh príncipe.- se reverenciaron los guardias obligando al prisionero también a inclinarse pues el impacto le dejo shockeado.- señor, este hombre es un delincuente peligroso que el mismo Mukuro-sama nos encargo apresar, si desea salvar a este hombre tendrá que hablar con él; nosotros no nos arriesgaremos a que de nuevo nos quiera usar como ingredientes para el caldo.

-ya veré como arreglármelas con esa piña.- se acercó a Dino y le dio un beso en la comisura al fin sacándole de su trance.- te veré luego.

El protagonista estaba atrapado en las mazmorras del palacio, sus brazos estaban encadenados en la pared, sobre su cabeza se ubicaba Enzo que no dejo de acompañarlo. Sonreía torpemente hacia la pequeña ventana.

-con que era el príncipe Hibari, valió la pena.- ampliaba su sonrisa.- lastimas que no lo volveré a ver.

-eso puede arreglarse.- ante él se rebeló una hermosa jovencita de cabellos y ojos purpura que se cubría con una capa. – Conozco un lugar lleno de magníficos tesoros, la cueva de las maravillas.- entonces saco de su bolsillo unos hermosos y grandes diamantes.

-¿y por qué querrías compartirme ese secreto?- pregunto, por más inocente que luciera la chica el hecho de ganar tanto dinero era tan sospechoso como los negocios telefónicos.- además, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me encerraron al gritar a media calle que el sultán era un *******; en fin, soy muy débil, no podría llegar hasta la lámpara mágica que deseo, por eso necesito un hombre grande y fuerte como tú.- se sonrojaba y ocultaba su tierno rostro.

-pero existe un pequeño inconveniente, la cueva está AFUERA y nosotros ADENTRO, no soy brujo como para hacer aparecer una puerta.

-tranquilo con ello.- entonces revelo un túnel.- jiji, esto es nuestro secreto, entonces, ¿hacemos el trato?

Dino no estaba aun muy convencido que digamos, pero el hecho de haberse enamorado del príncipe Hibari Kyoya le daba las fuerza para seguir a aquella extraña chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Los vere en el siguiente capitulo: "El primer deseo"

Matta ne! espero que a los lectores mexicanos no les haya tocado el mono en la rosca nOn


	2. Chapter 2: El primer deseo

**Notas iniciales:**

Prometi que este fic si se actualizaria pronto y cumplo mi palabra!

Ademas la musica ayuda a ratachicles en crecimiento juar!

Pero no por eso dejo de prestarles atencion a mis demas fics e incluso hacer un nuevo cuentito, que ya entre a un desafio conjunto donde Sebieth y yo llenaremos este mundo con fics cuentos que arruinen nuestra infancia trolololol.

Aclaraciones: creo que no mencione que son Tsuna y Hibari de 15 años con el respectivo Dino de esa temporada; solamente Mukuro y Byakuran si son TYL.

* * *

><p><p>

Las tormentas de arena golpeaban a nuestros aventureros, ni el frío o el peligro eran rivales, todo lo que hacían era con el propósito de cumplir sus más anhelados sueños.

Cavallone se asombro ante la gigantesca edificación hecha aparentemente de arena, a diferencia de su compañera que no parecía sorprenderse. Tomando a su tortuga con fuerza se acercó más a la cabeza que se inclino hacia él.

-¿quién eres?

-soy Dino, Dino Cavallone.- contesto, arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho caso a la jovencita.

-es el diamante en bruto, mi señor.- contesto reverenciando al liger.- Dino, en cuanto salgas te daré tu recompensa.

-…. Y brutísimo a lo que veo. Puedes entrar, pero no toques nada más que la lámpara.

-_"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" _ok…- dijo adentrándose a la cueva.

¿Por qué era tan importante que el diamante fuera bruto… digo en bruto? La razón principal es que no se hacia llamar la "Cueva de las maravillas" por nada….

-woooooooow.- se impresionaba ante la fortuna que se ofrecía ante él.

En resumen, es que solo alguien con esa característica le haría caso a la cabeza parlante y no se llevaría nada del suculento botín. Las montañas hechas con monedas y objetos de oro, diamantes y gemas preciosas por doquier, comida de la más suculenta y apetitosa, hombres y mujeres jóvenes dispuestos a cumplirte todas tus fantasías; todas las tentaciones en un solo lugar.

-con solo un poco de esto y podría hacer que hasta el mismo sultán fuera mi zorra.- miraba todo asombrado, obligándose a no tocar nada.

Siguió caminando por los túneles repletos de tesoros hasta que llego a una altísima pirámide hecha de malvaviscos, si, malvaviscos como ustedes leen y Dino ve, donde en la punta, le esperaba su destino. Como no confiaba en la extraña estructura, bajo a Enzo y subió él solo a aquella construcción.

Con algo de dificultad llego hasta la cima y se encontró con una lámpara arábica vieja y llena de telarañas; Cavallone lo tomo aun sin creer todo el problema que paso por conseguir ese objeto.

-lo tengo, ¡no es maravilloso Enzo!, ¿Enzo?

Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con que su tortuga estaba masticando un malvavisco de la pared haciendo que todo el edificio cayera; una grave voz se escucho.

-han caído en la tentación, ahora serán enterrados, ¡adiós zopencos!

Toda la cueva empezó a hacerse pedazos, apurado, tomo a su mascota y corrió de ahí antes de que acabara hecho sándwich. Su viaje fue difícil al tratar de evadir las piedras pero antes de llegar a la salida las escaleras se hicieron añicos, el rubio se sujetaba del único escalón que quedaba y elevaba su mano a la chica que antes conoció.

-¡dame la mano!

-¡primero la lámpara!- trataba de alcanzarle.

-¡toma!- Dino fue lo suficiente ingenuo para sacar la lámpara y entregársela.

-¡kufufukuhahahaha al fin!- carcajeó con un tono de voz distinto al de antes; vio con desprecio a su compañero y piso la mano que soportaba todo el peso.- es hora de darte tu recompensa.- saco la punta de un tridente, dispuesta a clavársela, Dino prefirió dejarse caer, usando su látigo ella creyó que iba a golpearle pero la intención del de ojos cafés era otra. Observo con felicidad como su victima caía al vacío.

Aquella mujer se quito la capucha, se deshizo del labial y los pupilentes revelando que era el hechicero Mukuro, que solo se había pintado el cabello y maquillado un poco para disfrazarse de chica; de su capa salía el ave que siempre le acompañaba.

-¿le gusto mi actuación Mukuro-sama?- si, esa voz era la que interpretaba aquella falsa chica.

-kufufu, espléndido mi linda Chrome, debo decir que después de esto nunca volveré a pintarme o usar labial; aunque debo admitir que es agradable tener las uñas pintadas.- veía su mano con suma gracia.- muy bien, probemos esa lámpara kufufu….- buscaba entre la ropa ese objeto pero no lo encontraba por más que lo intentara; ya no la tenía.- ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El protagonista estaba inconsciente en el suelo después de aquella caída, hasta que su tortuga le mordió fue capaz de reaccionar, vio a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba completamente encerrado; suspiro pesadamente.

-me engaño, tenía que ser mujer.- entonces cayo una piedra en su cabeza.- ¡auuch! Ya entendí el mensaje.-busco su látigo y rio con torpeza.- pero al menos no tendrá lo que quería. Mmm, si fuera por mí lo tiraría a la basura, pero quizás con una sacudida pueda ganar unos centavos.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, froto con sus manos aquella lámpara la cual instantáneamente brinco alejándose de su amo y saltando mientras soltaba humo por todos lados, de entre todas esas nubes humeantes apareció una gigantesca y terrorífica persona musculosa y de largo cabello blanco ondulado.

-¡ñaaaaaaaaam!, cien mil años dormido- miro su enorme cabellera.- eso puede causar que tengas cabello de hippie, disculpe un segundo.-chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer varias tijeras, peines y artículos de estética que por su propia cuenta se movían a gran velocidad.

El trabajo fue finalizado y aquel extraño ente se podía apreciar mejor; ahora su cabello era corto y arreglado en picos, ojos afilados color lavanda aunque solamente el izquierdo tenia un extraño tatuaje en forma de corona invertida debajo de él, su piel era tenuemente bronceada, no vestía nada sobre su bien formado pecho excepto un collar y pulseras negras de picos, curiosamente no tenia piernas, sino una extraña eh… ¿cola? que parecía estar formada por humo. Ese ser miro sonriente al rubio y reverenciándole.

-permítame presentarme yo soy.- entonces aparecieron varias versiones chibis de él que bailaban y cantaban "ran, ran, ran, Byakuran" despareciendo con la misma rapidez.- el genio de la lámpara mágica, Byakuran Gesso a sus ordenes mi amo.

-¿amo? Explícate que no entiendo nada.

-¿se lo tengo que explicar con manzanas?, usted froto mi lámpara así que se ha vuelto mi nuevo amo, tiene derecho a tres deseos, no más, no menos, no se aceptan reclamos.

-y esos deseos son de lo que sea supongo.

-eh no exactamente.- se sentó a un lado de Dino.- ay ciertas clausulas para un genio, las cuales no podemos efectuar aunque lo intentáramos.

-entonces dime.

-Regla no.1: No se puede matar a nadie.- hizo el ademán de cortarse la cabeza pero en realidad si pasó y esta se fue rodando hasta los pies de un petrificado rubio.- así que no me lo pidas.

-entendido. Pero vuelve a la normalidad.- de un solo puff retornó a su forma original.

-Regla no.2: No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien.- fingiendo sentirse apenado.- no soy escritor fundashi como para efectuar ese poder, además si pudiera ya lo hubiera usado a mi favor.

-continua.

-Regla no.3: No puedo revivir a los muertos ni traer tus "yos" de mundos paralelos, es horroroso y destruye las dimensiones.- sintiéndose asqueado de recordar un experimento que hizo.- Pero de ahí puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Dino, que no era tan bruto como todos creemos que es.

-te estoy escuchando narradora de cuarta.

Ajem, como decía antes de que me interrumpiesen, nuestro protagonista no era nada torpe, imaginó rápidamente una idea para salir de la cueva y probar gratuitamente los poderes del genio.

-¿así? Digo, así es.- especulando un plan hasta que se le prendió el foco.- ¿cómo puedo confiar en un genio que ni siquiera puede traer un "yo" de otro mundo?, quizás ni siquiera puedas sacarme de esta cueva, mejor busco una salida por mi mismo.- no más dio unos cuantos pasos y fue detenido por el genio.

-a ver, tu frotaste mi lámpara, me despertaste y ¿ahora quieres abandonarme después de alborotarme como si fuera novia de pueblo?- quitándose el vestido y velo de novia.- eso si que no, vas a tener tus deseos quieras o no, ¡¿ENTENDIDO!

Entonces lo cargo como si se tratase de una princesa y se lo llevo volando traspasando la sólida cimentación que antes les encerraba.

Un moreno bastante frustrado buscaba sin descanso alguno al visir real, llevaba horas deseando hablar con él pero no le encontraba; entonces reconoció la piña de cabello y se fue a golpear a su dueño al instante aunque el poseedor del curioso peinado logro evadir los golpes del príncipe.

-te estaba buscando piña buena para nada. ¿Qué te traes con ese nuevo tinte de cabello?

-kufufu, mi señor me halaga, solo desee probar algo nuevo, ¿le gusta?; kufufu pero eso no es por lo que me buscaba, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-pareces una berenjena… aunque no me sirves para nada, los guardias apresaron a un joven por órdenes tuyas; exijo que lo liberes inmediatamente.

-pero mi señor, ese muchacho era un criminal.

-¿Cuál fue su crimen?

-robarme el protagonismo, oya, eso no era.- leyendo el cuaderno que está grabado con el título de "guión".- raptar al príncipe sin duda alguna.

-si serás idiota, él no me rapto, yo escape.

-oya, pero que lamentable situación, si me lo hubiera dicho antes no le hubiera mandado a la horca.

-¿¡que acabas de decir!- jaloneándole del cuello de su prenda.- ¡te morderé hasta la muerte si esto es una broma!

-no miento.- sintiendo por dentro que podría morir de la risa.

-yo… yo quería combatir con ese tipo, se veía bastante fuerte…. –entonces miro retadoramente a su sirviente.- tal vez no tenga el poder para correrte porque eres el consentido de mi padre, pero solo por sacarte de aquí, sería capaz de casarme. Algún día te morderé hasta la muerte.

Entonces se fue de aquella escena dejando frustrado y muy malhumorado a Mukuro que solo veía intensamente a su némesis; Chrome se acercaba volando hasta su dueño preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-ese Hibari Kyouya, tengo la fortuna de que sea un asexual, pero con esto que acaba de decirme lo creo capaz hasta de casarse con un erizo solo para desgraciarme.

-Mukuro-sama, si eso pasa nos quedaríamos desempleados, nuestro curriculum no tiene buenas referencias que digamos.

-lo sé, si tuviéramos la lámpara esto no me preocuparía, maldita sea la hora en que la perdí. Ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta que el frígido hijo del estúpido sultán consiga un idiota con quien casarse.

-oiga Mukuro-sama, ¿y si usted fuera el idiota…?- en ese momento recibió un tridentazo de su amo resultando en un chipote.- snif, ¡no me dejo terminar!, snif, ¿qué si usted no podría ser el que se casara con el príncipe Hibari?

-oya, no es tan mala idea.- empezaba a meditar mientras se recargaba en la pared.- solo necesito alterar la ley de matrimonio para usarla a mi favor. Entonces, de lo único que nos preocuparíamos seria de que desaparecieran después el sultán y el príncipe. Kufufufu brillante idea, valdrá la pena realizar este plan.

Gesso y Cavallone llegaban a un oasis, ambos se relajaron al llegar ahí y disfrutaron del agua y frutos que se presentaban; el viaje había sido largo así que ya les rugía la tripa desde hace horas. Byakuran se reía victorioso al haberle probado a su amo que tenía el poder necesario para cumplir sus deseos.

-fufufufu, ¿Qué te pareció eso?

-ah bastante bien, mm, tres deseos… que pediré…

-¿tres?, ¿¡que no sabe contar!, acaba de gastar uno.

-eso fue cuenta tuya querido amigo, aun sigo poseyendo tres deseos.

-… -frustrándose al pensar que tenía razón.- ¡no más muestras gratis!

-mmm, no se me ocurre que pedir, ¿genio tu que pedirías?

-pues, nunca nadie me había preguntando eso.- pensando.- bueno, siempre he deseado una esposa rebelde para domarla, cuello delgado, caderas prominentes para soportar todos los hijos que deseo y un trasero redondito y firme…. Pero no puedo buscarla si no soy libre primero.- se deprimía al pensar que no podría casarse.

-¿libre?, ¿eres un prisionero?- se reía de lo curioso que era su genio; sostenía y observaba la lámpara mágica.

-sí, es todo parte de ese show del "genio todo poderoso que carga con la magia del universo" pero que está encerrado dentro de una lamparita. Si fuera libre eso sería lo más grande y espectacular de todo el mundo… Pero es imposible.

-¿Por qué?- compadecía a su genio.

-la única forma es que MI AMO deseara mi libertad, y nadie es tan bruto como para regalarle uno de sus deseos a un esclavo.

-mmm pues te hago un trato, después de mis dos deseos el tercero será para ti.

-si como no, ¿Quién eres, Dinocho?

-no , ¡hablo en serio!, te prometo que te liberare.

-está bien, creeré en ti.- dándole su mano en señal de trato.- entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tu mas deseas?- viéndole pícaramente.

-pues.- ruborizándose.- hay un chico…

-¡ERROR 404!- sacando, de quien sabe dónde, una señal de transito con el escrito de STOP.- no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien.

-pero no entiendes, él es inteligente, fuerte, tierno, y…

-¿violable?

-es muy hermoso; tiene unos ojos… ese cabello… y si vieras su sonrisa~- se derretía de tan solo recordarlo.

-oh, Cupido, nunca fallas.- volando alrededor de su amo con alas de querubín y vistiendo solo una hoja de arce que tapaba ahí abajo.

-pero es el príncipe, así que la única forma de casarme con él sería.- dándose cuenta de ese detalle.- ¿puedes convertirme en un príncipe?

-déjame ver.- revisando en la geniopedia.- si, si es posible.- celebrando que el primer deseo se efectuaría.- di las palabras mágicas querido amo.

-¡deseo convertirme en un príncipe!

En la sala donde el trono del sultán veía de frente a los bienvenidos del castillo, se encontraba el Tsuna jugando al solitario, cuando fue interrumpido por la entrada ruidosa de su visir.

-Tsuna-sama, he encontrado la solución a nuestro problema.

-¿de veras? Entonces dime.

-según la ley.- presento ante su jefe un largo pergamino.- si él príncipe no ha elegido con tiempo a su pareja, el sultán podrá elegir por él, pero si se llegase el caso que todos los pretendientes fueran rechazados entonces recurrir a la clausula 69, sección A, artículo segundo: "tendrá que casarse con el gran visir". Oh, pero si se refiere a mí, kufufu, que dilema~

-pero, estoy seguro que solo un príncipe se podía casar con otra persona de sangre azul.

-mi señor, ¿ha leído todo el documento como para basarse con tanta seguridad?

-la verdad es que no, ¿has visto el tamaño de esa cosa?; pero confió en ti así que si eso dice la ley no queda más opción de que…

Mukuro parecía ya disfrutar de su muy temprana victoria cuando el sonido de los fuegos pirotécnicos y el de música tipo festival traspasaban las gruesas paredes del casillo; por curiosidad el líder abrió las puertas, quedando maravillado ante el espectáculo que caminaba en la avenida principal del reino. Por otra parte, Hibari también veía el mismo show pero desde un plano más alto, precisamente el enorme balcón de su habitación.

-un espectáculo para herbívoros.- bostezaba al no ser cautivado por el festival que se realizaba para él.

Bailarinas, cocineros, malabaristas, magos, espadachines, guaruras, cantantes y demás personas que desfilaban en armonía, acarreaban algunos de ellos las torres hechas de monedas de oro y joyas; animales exóticos y extraños para ese reino como los cocodrilos, los pavos reales, tigres, leones, camaleones, gorilas, zorros, tucanes, elefantes y hasta los pejelagartos desfilaban con gusto para su dueño; fuegos artificiales y globos aerostáticos adornaban al guapo príncipe de ropaje elegante que montaba un caballo de melena aparentemente hecha de fuego y que al mismo tiempo estaba sobre una tortuga enorme del tamaño de una casa. Al frente del festival, Byakuran simulaba ser la persona que lideraba la caravana.

-¡gloria a nuestro príncipe A-la´Dino!- cantaban al unísono con sumo entusiasmo.

Mukuro cerró la puerta principal con tablones y cadenas pero eso no detuvo la gran caravana; termino siendo hecho puré de piña por la propia puerta.

El príncipe A-la´Dino al fin había llegado al palacio.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales:**

Curiosidades:

Mención de Dinocho, fic de sebieth Suzakuran ?sid=73410

El nuevo traje de Dino es el del anime, después de todo, contrarresta con el ropaje del reino :3

El fic fue cambiado a mayores de 16 porque los chistes de Byakuran no son aptos para los más jovencitos XDDDDD (o al menos no los futuros)

Así es, aquella chica era una falsa Chrome humana. La verdadera no dejara de ser una lechuza.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: El segundo deseo!


	3. Chapter 3: El segundo deseo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No se sorprendan si esta mas largo de lo normal el cap, mala costumbre que los penultimos capitulos son extralargos juar

Ya aqui me vole la barda y modifique el guion original de la peli jajajaja todo fuera por mas yaoi

Y hay 10069... oh vicio, no se quitara ya de las venas

Ademas de un poco de lime D18

Cuidado con el crack

Los dejo leyendo n.n

* * *

><p><p>

El sultán estaba más que maravillado ante la increíble llegada del nuevo príncipe; A-la´Dino se bajo de su blanco corcel para reverenciarse ante él monarca, mientras tanto cierto genio ayudaba a salir de su estado apachurrado al real visir.

-oya, no necesito tu ayuda.

-¡que amargado!- al sostenerlo para que se levantase se dio cuenta de su cuello, se relamió los labios ante aquella vista.- mnm, que buen cuello, delgado y mordisqueable como a mí me gustan.

-¿Qué has dicho?- se levanto completamente sin dejar de ver fríamente al que le apoyo.

-nada, nada; querido amo voy a estacionar a la tortuga, no tardo.- antes de salir miro por ultima vez al visir.- me pregunto cómo estará de todo lo demás; luego investigare~- entonces salió del castillo.

-mi señor, he venido a pedir la mano de su hijo.- la voz de Dino estaba impregnada de gracia y elegancia, como una real persona de sangre azul.

-esplendido príncipe A-la´Dino; pero antes te presento a mi visir real: Rokudo Mukuro.- aplaudía y brincaba del gusto por conocer tan magnifico hombre.

-oya, estoy tan excitado de conocerlo.- saludando de muy mala gana.- entonces dígame príncipe Ala-de´Pollo, ¿de dónde viene?

-mi nombre es A-la´Dino; y vengo del reino Muy, muy, pero muy lejano; un poco más lejos que el reino de Muy lejano.- agradecía haber ensayado con Byakuran su discurso porque si no ya hubiera metido la pata.

-lárguese.

-pero Mukuro, deberías estar agradecido de que ya no te tendrás que casarte con mi hijo.

-"_en cualquier otro tiempo eso me hubiera hecho festejar, pero ahora no_", kufufu pero mi señor, no confió en él.

-¡patrañas!, este chico parece alguien bueno, decente y fuerte como para soportar a Hibari; sí, estoy seguro que a mi hijo le gustara.- seguía Tsuna sin quitarle la vista a su nuero.

-y seguramente a mi me gustara él.- respondió inmediatamente Dino.

-debo intervenir en el nombre de Hibari Kyoya, él no desea casarse con nadie porque es asexual. Punto final kufufu.

-yo, querida piña, soy el príncipe A-la´Dino~ bastara con que me vea para besarme los pies.- pero con lo que no contaba el orgulloso Cavallone, es que su adorado estaba escuchando toda la conversación (bastante enfadado por cierto); no se dio cuenta del momento en que una tonfa le golpeo la cabeza.

-si claro estúpido herbívoro, sigan diciendo eso, anden, pero después de que los muerda hasta la muerte.- ahora Tsuna se ocultaba detrás de su visir, los tres hombres veían asustados al intruso príncipe que preparaba su par de amadas armas.

Una mega y dolorosa paliza a los tres después….

Era de noche, la luna parecía burlarse del falso y magullado príncipe; Gesso hacia aparecer una chuleta congelada para que el dolor fuera menor para Cavallone.

-Byakuran, necesito ayuda.- recargaba el filete en su ojo amoreteado.

-mira amo, si quieres tener a tu ukecito solo hay una forma: violarlo o decirle la verdad, cualquiera de los dos funciona.

-¡no se lo diré!- refuto aunque le doliesen las costillas- porque si se llega a enterar de que solo soy una rata callejera ahora si me enviara a mi tumba, ¿Qué no quieres darte cuenta como me dejo?

-pues claro que lo veo.- picoteando como niño travieso uno de los moretes.- pero Hibari no es como cualquier otro uke rebelde que haya conocido, además usted lo ama, si solo deseara echárselo las cosas serian más fáciles fufufu~

-¡genio!- regañándolo por lo que acababa de decir. Incluso la tortuga, que había vuelto a su tamaño original por conveniencia, miraba recriminatoriamente al mágico ser.

-¿qué?- arrinconándose a la pared.- yo digo solo la verdad y más que la verdad.

-sigh, tendré que hablar con Kyoya.- al instante el genio curo todas sus heridas.- tengo que lucir seguro, confiable, como todo un semental. ¿Qué tal me veo?- peinándose un poco.

-ah, igual que cualquier otro príncipe supongo.

Dino salió con su caballo de aquel jardín para dirigirse al balcón de su enamorado. Hibari estaba enseñándole a Hibird un himno que había escuchado hace tanto tiempo; entonces se dio cuenta de un extraño ruido solo para darse cuenta que se trataba del príncipe herbívoro que le había caído de la patada. Tomo sus tonfas, su ave voló hacia su hombro, preparados para darle una "cordial" bienvenida al tal A-la´Dino.

-¿Qué haces en mis aposentos sin mi permiso?

-solo venía a hablar contigo.

-no quiero hablar, ¡fuera de aquí o te morderé hasta la muerte!

-espera Kyoya, debo hablar contigo.- retrocediendo del ataque de su adonis.

-oye.- Hibari observo con mayor claridad a su intruso, sintiendo algo extraño pero familiar.- me pareces conocido, ¿te he visto en alguna parte?

-no, ¡por supuesto que no!, es la primera vez que estoy aquí; quizás me confundas con uno de mis sirvientes, ellos si han venido a este reino.- sintiéndose nervioso de que casi lo descubriese.

-oh.- bajando levemente las tonfas.- quizás tengas razón.

-amo, déjese de payasadas y hable de lo que realmente le importa.- ahora Byakuran interrumpía, estaba transformado en una diminuto zángano.

-ajem, príncipe Hibari; usted es tan…. Ah… -sintiendo que las palabras se amontonaban en su boca impidiéndole hablar.

-hermoso, adorable, listo, impactante, uke….- hablando Byakuran a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡uke!- grito Dino la primera palabra frase fácil de pronunciar, aunque al instante se arrepintió de ello.

-¿uke?, ¿me dijiste UKE?, ¡kamikorosu!- lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

-no, no, ¡quise decir hermoso! – sintiendo el arma en su barbilla. Tanto amo como genio sudaron la gota gorda y suspiraron de haberse salvado de una paliza.

-wow.- mirándolo seductoramente.- además soy el hijo del sultán.

-lo sé.- observaba al rubio con la misma intensidad.

-soy rico.

-eso es lo que deseo probar~

-un gran partido para cualquier príncipe.- Hibari rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Dino, quien ya estaba rojo de la cercanía.

-sí, un príncipe… como… yo.- se sentía tan bien tener cerca a Hibari, pero eso le costaba toda la resistencia que poseía.

-fufufu, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar así, le hubiera traído el lubricante amo mío~

-sí, un príncipe como tu… ¡un herbívoro inútil bueno para nada!-mandándolo a volar de un solo golpe.

-demonios, ¡solo lo alborotó para nada!- refunfuñaba el diminuto genio.- ¡exijo una lemonada para mi pobre amo!

-no Kyouya, espera, déjame explicarte.- se oía su voz de cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se le hizo algo extraño a Hibari, pues ese remedo de príncipe debía ya estar con todos los huesos dispersos en el suelo. Entonces se acerco al balcón y observo como Dino lograba regresar a la escena porque había usado su látigo para sostenerse del barandal del balcón.

-uf, la sentí cerca.- respirando con dificultad.- entiendo que tu deseas ser libre, viajar por diferentes lugares; estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si me elijes como tu esposo, prometo solemnemente protegerte y hacerte el hombre más afortunado en este planeta.- ante eso se arrodillo ante su amado, en símbolo de pedirle matrimonio.

-… -asombrado ante tales palabras de amor, Hibari trato de responder, por primera vez, de forma amable a su prometido.- si me vences en una pelea considerare real todo lo que dices.

-será un honor.- se levanto el rubio preparando con singular entusiasmo su látigo.

-de verdad que se lucio mi amo, el show se está poniendo bueno.- Gesso hizo aparecer un cubo relleno con palomitas y malvaviscos.

Ambos hombres empezaron con una de las peleas más espectaculares jamás vistas, aunque en sí solo había un espectador, puesto que los dos poseían una fuerza semejante. Hibari era rápido y feroz, pero comparado con la agilidad y lo defensivo que era su contrincante, le costaba trabajo acercarse a él; además, la diferencia entre rangos entre las armas debe destacarse, pues el alcance del moreno era más corto comparado con la distancia media del ataque por el látigo.

Duraron así por minutos, la pelea finalizo con un empate. Ambos yacían en el suelo, exhaustos pero felices de haberse entendido uno con el otro.

-wow, no estuviste tan mal.- se levanto Hibari mirando con cierta calidez a su contrincante.

-Kyoya.- se levanto estando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de su enamorado.- permíteme enseñarte un poco del mundo. –le tendió el brazo; sin embargo algo observo Hibari que le hizo confiar más de aquella persona.

-iría, pero si la piña se entera llamara a los guardias y entonces….

-lo entiendo.- chiflo para que su caballo viniera, entonces tomando de la cintura al príncipe lo subió al majestuoso animal; seguro de que el genio le oiría, recito unas palabras.- solamente deseo que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa en nuestro viaje, lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas.

-creo que oí la palabra deseo~ - reacciono Byakuran ante las palabras.- no se preocupe amo, me encargare de que ni los guardias ni ese interesante visir se enteren siquiera de su escapada.

Dino y Hibari no tardaron en salir volando del balcón, ante la inesperada velocidad del corcel, el moreno abrazo con fuerza al conductor que solo sonrió ante tal gesto.

El animal, como si supiera lo que pensaba su dueño, tomo un curso que rodeaba a todo el mundo; paso por la majestuosa torre Eiffel, vieron un ritual prehispánico mexicano, pasaron por las extravagantes pirámides de Egipto, se maravillaron ante la arquitectura de Grecia, fueron hipnotizados por la batalla actuada que se efectuaba en el coliseo de Roma, pidieron un deseo en la fuente de Trevi, quedaron atónitos ante la luz que irradiaba las Vegas, pasaron por la torre de Tokyo y así sucesivamente veía las demás maravillas del mundo. Su viaje terminó en un festival chino donde los fuegos artificiales eran el espectáculo principal.

Quizás la magia de la velada o la seducción de la noche fue la que los alentó a realizar lo que los amantes hacen usualmente en la cama. Esta noche el mundo sería solo para los dos, sin recibir órdenes de los demás, podrían soñar despiertos todo lo que quisieran.

Las ropas del príncipe fueron despojadas por el hábil rubio, las caricias fueron suaves y amables, los besos probaban con gusto los frutos que se ofrecían; las sonrisas no se desvanecerían en esos dos rostros.

A pesar del frío, ambos estaban cálidos por la unión de sus pieles en una sola; nadie escucharía el canto de aquellos dos amantes, era como si no existiera alguien más en este planeta.

Se sentían en el paraíso perdido, se enseñaban cosas maravillosas, alcanzaban en un instante un sueño compartido solo alcanzado por los que se aman.

No les importo el tiempo o las reglas; quedaron sobre el techo de ese edificio chino, Dino le regalo su abrigo para que no sintiera frío; y es que había sido un salvaje por romperle la ropa de esa forma. Los dos quedaron sentados y muy juntos observando el show.

-así que… -contesto el moreno sonriéndole seductoramente a su amante.- … tuvimos que alejar a Enzo y Hibird para que no nos interrumpieran.

-si, Enzo puede ser mas mañoso de lo que crees jajaja.- entonces Dino se dio cuenta de algo, él cómo príncipe JAMÁS había mencionado el nombre de su mascota, solamente cuando aun era un ladrón.-oh uh.

-lo sabía.- tomando de nuevo sus tonfas.- eres el mismo chico que conocí aquel día que me escape, me di cuenta cuando vi tus seis tatuajes; ¿me crees un imbécil?, ¡dime la verdad o te morderé hasta la muere!

-me sorprende que hasta los hayas contado… bueno Kyoya verás.- ¿ahora que podría decirle? Solamente estaba seguro de algo, evadir la cruel realidad.- la verdad es que soy un príncipe, pero me visto de plebeyo para salir de la monotonía, ¿se te hace extraño?- tragando un poco de saliva, esperaba que si le creyera.

-no tan extraño como crees.- se volvió a inclinar para recargarse en Dino, tapándose con esa verde prenda.

Le abrazo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pareja.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo al genio con ese deseo?

Desde que se había ido su amo de viaje, Byakuran había actuado al instante poniéndoles a todos los guardias alcohol en el café, ahora todos ellos bailaban el "Macho macho men" y otros dormían incluso sobre los arboles. Complacido por su buen trabajo, el albino sacudió sus manos y movió su cuello tronando todos sus huesos.

-muy bien, ahora a "investigar" a ese visir.- se relamió los labios y en un instante apareció frente a la puerta del hechicero, toco varias veces y antes de que abrieran hizo puff transformándose en un bonito conejo blanco.

-oya, oya, estoy ocupado.- al ver que nadie se encontraba viro su vista ante el que le llamaba la atención.- kufufu, ¿qué haces aquí?- tomo al conejo entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién era Mukuro-sama?- contesto la lechuza cargando vendajes limpios.

-parece ser que alguien nos dejo un conejo.- rascándole las orejas y la barbilla.- kufufu, ¿no crees que es lindo?

-"_yo no soy lindo, soy sexy, que no es lo mismo".-_ pensaba el conejo Byakuran, aunque se moría del gustito por ser acariciado de esa forma.

-de verdad es lindo, pero me da mala espina.- respondía la lechuza.- aunque no importa supongo.

-kufufu te lo encargo, tengo que ver en Google quien es realmente ese príncipe A-la´Dona.

-pero Mukuro-sama, aun sigue herido, al menos póngase las vendas primero.

_-"¡a eso me refiero!, ¡que se quite la ropa!, ¡tubo, tubo!"-_ entonces el animalito de largas orejas empezó a jalonear la larga túnica del visir.

-oya, oya, está bien.

Y como si hubiera escuchado las maravillosas palabras de Gesso, Mukuro se fue desvistiendo ante la vista de esos dos seres hasta quedar en solo unos pantalones bien ajustados al cuerpo.

_-"¡santas caderas Batman!"-_ se transformó momentáneamente en perro, aullaba y jadeaba al ver semejante cuerpo de modelo.- "_ouhhhhhhhh ¡qué buena carne! Como para jugar con él a las mordidas~"_

-¿Qué fue eso?- respondió el visir, volteó solamente encontrándose de nuevo con el conejo que babeaba en masivas cantidades.- creí haber oído a un perro aullar.

-habrá sido alguna otra cosa.- Chrome volaba y era la encargada de ponerle los nuevos vendajes en el pecho a su dueño.

_-"¡que suertuda! Tener semejante bombón para ella sola; que cuello, que cintura ni que decir de esas deliciosas caderas…. Solo falta una cosa más"_

Entonces con un poco de su magia hizo que Chrome jaloneara a su amo y cayeran ambos al suelo; Byakuran que no era nada tonto, aprovecho la oportunidad y se le lanzo encima al peli indigo probando que tan cómodo era el asiento que quería.

-"¡_están suavecitas, firmes y redonditas como me gustan!"-_ acomodándose mejor.- _"ya encontré a mi rebelde esposa~"_

-¡Chrome quítame este conejo mañoso de encima!

Su ave le hizo caso quitando al ventajoso animalejo y colocarlo en un lugar donde no volviera a atacar, algo que claramente disgusto al conejo mágico.

-oya, tengo suficiente con el príncipe y ese sultán como para ahora hasta soportar un conejo pervertido.- se coloco de nuevo ese traje que escondía toda su bien formada anatomía.

-en realidad es raro, jamás había visto un conejo de ojos violeta y hasta con un tatuaje.- observaba con detenimiento la lechuza.

_-"fufufu no te sorprendas aun amor mío, cuando sea libre verás lo que te tengo planeado en la cama, en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño, en el jardín, etc~"_

-… mi sentido arácnido me dice que estar cerca de este animal pone en peligro mi cuerpo.- sentía una gota de sudor resbalar de su sien al ver la mirada brillante de su invitado.- oya, ese conejo me da miedo.

-también a mi Mukuro-sama.

-bueno, eso no nos debe importar.-se sentó en el mullido sillón que tenia.- por el momento debemos encontrar la forma para que aun pueda conseguir el trono. Tengo que quitar de mi camino al príncipe A-la´Dinopicapiedra; así cuando se dé cuenta el sultán que ya no hay más príncipes que elegir, entonces hará caso a la ley que invente y me casaré con Hibari. ¡Así podre al fin obtener el control total de este reino kuhahahahaha! – se levanto dispuesto a irse.- Debo prepararlo todo, Chrome no dejes rastro de tu cena.- entonces salió de la habitación.

-claro que sí Mukuro-sama.

-"_un momento, ¿ese sexy visir va hundir a mi amo y su viejo en una trampa? Además, ¿qué quiso decir con cena?"_

Se dio cuenta de que quisieron decir las palabras de la erótica piña del mal cuando sintió como la lechuza se avecinaba hacia él, y no precisamente para jugar, o quizás sí pero no le convenía al Byakuran-conejo que le alcanzaran. Se escondió detrás de una cortina.

_-"¡se me antojaba una birria pero no ser el ingrediente!"- _entonces recordó un pequeño detallito_.- "¡pero si seré wey, soy un genio!"- _desapareció en un puff para regresar a la lámpara de su amo.

Los protagonistas regresaron al balcón, Hibari bajo del caballo, Hibird voló rápidamente para traerle un saco largo a su dueño, regreso la verdosa chaqueta; antes de descansar miro por una vez más a su prometido.

-peleemos otra vez algún día de estos.- le sonrió retadoramente.- te venceré.

-eso me gustaría probarlo.- respondió acercándose al moreno.

-quizás después de nuestra boda.- bajo su cabeza para que no viera su reacción pero se notaba a leguas elprofundo sonrojo.

El caballo acerco más a su amo empujándole para que le diera un ultimo beso a su pareja, uno dulce pero de ensueño. Hibari se encamino hacia su habitación mirando seductoramente al príncipe, se había dado cuenta que él era el elegido y con suma satisfacción entro a sus aposentos.

-¡anotación!- grito a todo pulmón el rubio al saber que seria correspondido.

Se bajo al jardín brincando y dando vueltas de felicidad, se tiro con gusto al piso como si deseara formar ángeles de pasto; miro las estrellas con suma ilusión como si ellas supieran la razón de su optimismo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, era cierto que ahora su amado quería casarse con él, pero por ende eso lo transformaría en un sultán.

Y él no era un verdadero príncipe.

Eso le asusto y deprimió, llegar a tomar el trono, el control total del reino sin ser merecedor de ello. Amaba a Hibari, de eso no había duda, pero tener semejante poder era demasiado.

Froto su lámpara con tristeza, tenia que hablar con su fiel amigo genio.

-¡amo!, ¿Qué tal le fue? Fufufufu de seguro muy bien porque se tardo. Y adivine que, ¡ya solo falta un deseo para que sea libre! Aunque debo decirle algo importante.- el chico que parecía hecho de nieve soltaba confeti como celebración.

-yo también tengo algo que decirte.- se vio forzado a reír aunque realmente le carcomía la culpa.- no puedo liberarte.

-shalalala…. ¿Qué?, ¿esta jugándome chueco Dino-sama?- abriendo sus ojos completamente.

-puedo casarme con Kyoya, pero eso es gracias a ti, yo no soy un príncipe verdadero; pero si te libero lo perderé, lo siento.

-… me estaba cayendo bien, era una buena persona, pero resulto peor de lo que imagine.- la cólera en los ojos violetas era indescriptible.- bueno que más da, más siglos de encierro, justo cuando al fin había encontrado una buena esposa… pero le diré una ultima cosa solo por la amistad que le profese; el príncipe y usted están en peligro, el visir les ha tendido una trampa. Ahora con su permiso AMO, me iré a dormir.- entonces regreso a su lámpara.

No sabía que hacer ahora, cumpliría su sueño pero no de la forma correcta. Entonces se decidió. No haría pagar a Byakuran su error; hablaría con el sultán y su hijo para decirles la verdad. Además debía avisarles del peligro.

Sujeto con decisión a su tortuga y se adentro al castillo, pero fue bienvenido por los guardias que le apresaron cual delincuente, entre aquella turbia se distinguió el visir.

-kufufu llévenlo a los calabozos, no se demoren, ya tuve suficiente con el ridículo de verlos bailar la Macarena; una tontería más y les latigueare.

-no, ¡no otra vez!- lloraron al unísono los mandarines.

-¡tú!, ¡me las pagaras!, ¡no te saldrás con la tuya piña del mal!- gritaba nuestro protagonista mientras era jaloneado.

Entre tanta pelea, nadie del grupo se dio cuenta de que Dino había perdido su chaqueta, solamente el único testigo desafortunadamente fue Mukuro; aquella prenda era donde estaba guardada la lámpara mágica.

-esto podría ser.- miro el objeto, su gesto se impregno con malicia.- kufufu ahora lo comprendo todo, especialmente a ese supuesto príncipe; no importa, seguiré el original plan.

Entonces froto la lámpara despertando de nueva cuenta al genio.

-oye, no estoy de humor como para…- volteo fastidiado a su amo, algo que le sorprendió pues no era la misma persona que peleo hace pocos minutos.- oh, esta vez mi amo será alguien realmente sexy mnm.- miraba con binoculares a su nuevo dueño.

-kufufu, ¿te me haces conocido?, ¿nos hemos visto antes?- acariciaba con el dedo índice la barbilla del ser mágico.

-nou, como podría olvidar semejante cuerpo. ¿Qué deseas amo mío?- volvía a babear al ver la elegante y sensual sonrisa del visir.

-oya, eso es sencillo.- jaloneo al genio hasta tirarlo al suelo, pisándole con sus largas y poderosas botas negras.- mi primer deseo es ser el gobernante de este reino, ser el sultán.

La familia real estaba para entonces conversando y celebrando que al fin hubiera un pretendiente, entonces la horda de guardias les apuntó con sus armas; ambos se quedaron atónitos ante la traición de sus propios hombres, entonces el anterior visir se acercó a ellos ahora luciendo la ropa y joyería de la realeza.

-¡Mukuro!, ¿explica que haces con mi ropa?- grito Tsuna al ver semejante fechoría.

-kufufu, no debes hablarme así, soy tu rey ahora; estas prendas indican que yo soy el verdadero gobernante de este reino, tu solo eres un loco en ropa interior, que por cierto, ya pasaron de moda los ositos cariñositos.

-¿¡que!- entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo y con esos boxers ultra secretos.- esto no puede ser posible.- tapándose con lo que pudiera.

-ahora reverénciense ante mi.- ordeno la piña sultán.

-¡nunca!- grito Hibari bastante furioso.- ahora si te pasaste remedo de fruta, ¡kamikorosu!- se le fue al ataque solo encontrándose con una ilusión.

-sino se inclinaran ante mi, lo harán ante el ser más poderoso.- chasqueo los dedos, Byakuran había estado escondido a su lado todo el tiempo.- genio, quiero pedir mi segundo deseo, ¡es mi deseo ser el ilusionista más poderoso en la faz de la Tierra!

-hay amo, ¿no prefiere una bolsa de dulces chocolates para que se le quite lo amargado?- recibió un tridentazo ante tal sugerencia.- ¡esta bien!, sus deseos son mis órdenes.

El dueño del genio fue envuelto en una aterradora neblina, la ropa blanca representativa del sultán fue cambiada por un color negro con toque índigo, estaba rasgada de ciertas partes y ahora no existía un ridículo sombrero pomposo. De sus manos el mortal tridente podía transformarse en un báculo de forma extraña.

-muy bien, ¿dónde quedamos?, kufufu lo olvidaba, ¡deben humillarse!- su bastón obligo a que los anteriores monarcas reverenciaran al nuevo líder.- ¡espléndido!, ¡kufufu kuhahahaha KUHAHAHA!

-ya… ya valimos.- sudaba la gota gorda el padre, mirando aterrorizado al que se burlaba de su desgracia.

La sombra del peligroso ente cubría a esas dos victimas, estaban a merced de un poderoso desquiciado, ¿Quién podría salvarlos ahora? Ni el chapulín colorado seria tan torpe como para pelear contra alguien así, Dino se pudriría en las mazmorras y no había alguien más con el suficiente poder para enfrentarlo.

Como dijo Tsuna, ya valieron.

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Muy bien; como siempre las aclaraciones:

-batman y spiderman no son de mi propiedad sino de marvel! al igual que los picapiedras y los ositos cariñositos; solo sirven para burlarme de ellos XDDDD

-el juego de las mordidas fue patrocinado por el fic "mocosos en noche de brujas" de vampire whitte du shiffer chan~

-el baculo de mukuro es el del arco de la pelea de Shimon, incluye arete que no describi trolololol

-la lampara es pequeña, cabe en un bolsillo

Y... creo que es todo, los veo en el capi final: El tercer deseo


	4. Chapter 4: El tercer deseo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Al fin el ultimo capitulo... con mas crack supongo juar!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews: a Sebi chan! (tu regalo completo), Erza san, Naomi Hazime, Kro, Haru chan, Yuki, dark huntress, jigoku no hana y aodita de acuapiscis; creo que no me falta ninguno uff

Los dejo leyendo

PD: Habra cositas que los impacten asi que cuidado con el fic juar

* * *

><p>De nueva cuenta, Cavallone se encontraba encerrado dentro de los deprimentes calabozos del palacio, antes no le habría importado porque podría pedirle ayuda al genio para salir de aquí, pero después de tanto buscar llego a recordar que la lámpara estaba en su chaqueta la cual había perdido al momento en que le capturaron.<p>

Uno de los guardias corrió bastante asustado hasta una mesa cercana a las celdas, empezó apuradamente a guardar sus cosas.

-el visir está loco, más que loco, ¡LOQUISIMO!- tomo su maleta y huyo de la escena, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado las llaves de la prisión.- ¿Cómo pudo de un momento a otro ser el sultán?, después ese fantasma blanco al que llamo genio, luego esa aura oscura… ¡yo me largo!

Una risa malvada resonó con eco dentro de las paredes. Un grito desesperado se escucho.

_-"¿el visir ser el sultán?, así que él es quien tiene mi lámpara mágica_".- Dino empezó a preocuparse, Kyoya estaba en un grave peligro, pero no tenia su látigo a la mano, aunque quizás su fiel amigo tortuga podría ayudarle.- Enzo ve por las llaves, eres el único que puede alcanzarlas.- le hablo a su fiel mascota como si esta pudiera entender a su amo.

La decisiva tortuga empezó a caminar con la misma velocidad que un anciano cojo con reumas, paso a pasito llegando hasta el ansiado objeto.

Después de un siglo y tres cuartos (nah, solo fueron 2 horas), llego hasta su dueño. El rubio abrió la celda y tomo su látigo. En cuanto se encontró en los pasillos principales del palacio no pudo evitar suprimir su asombro.

El anterior hermoso y tranquilo palacio se había deteriorado, las cortinas purpuras estaban rasgadas, las paredes estaban agrietadas, la hermosa decoración había sido suplantada con antorchas y figuras de lechuzas observando ferozmente. Este era el poder del genio.

Llego hasta la sala principal; había montañas de oro y joyas como las de la cueva de las maravillas, en el trono del soberano se encontraba cómodamente el anterior visir Mukuro, veía complacido como la lechuza empezaba a darle de palazos a la colgante piñata humana exsultán.

-¡duele!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?- gritaba Tsuna.

-es mi venganza por todos los años en que tuve que aguantar que me dijera Piña-samba solo porque en una fiesta use las maracas.- llevaba un pañuelo hasta su ojo.- además, usted es como todos los políticos, ¿ha visto alguna vez como vive su pueblo? Kufufu, si han de sufrir por el egoísmo de la "alta", al menos no engañarlos con falsas apariencias.- tomo con elegancia de su copa con vino.- dale, dale mi linda Chrome~- aplaudiéndole a su avecilla que se divertía como infante aunque el sultán estuviera ya noqueado.

_-"bueno en eso concuerdo, la diferencia entre cómo vive el rey y como vive el pueblo es tan remarcada como los spams de internet donde debes encontrar las diferencias de las imágenes"_

-¡detente!- hizo presencia en la sala el hijo del soberano, cargaba en sus dos manos una bandeja con uvas, manzanas, plátanos y piñas.- yo también quiero darle a la piñata.

-Ky… Ky... ¿¡KYOYA!- se desangro ante la vista ofrecida, tanta sangre perdió que se desmayo.

-espera un momento Chrome.- detuvo de una sola llamada a su ave.

Miro al intruso de arriba a abajo babeando ante la vista, en verdad que esa apariencia de esclavo le quedaba perfecta; la parte superior completamente descubierta, los rojos pantalones traslucidos, la serpiente de oro en sus antebrazo derechoy esas cadenas en los brazos, pies y cuello…. ¡Dios que vista! Parecía todo un bailarín de arabia.

-hmmm, príncipe Hibari, podría jugar con la piñata sino tuviera esas cadenas que yo mismo le puse cuando intento escapar.- las hizo desaparecer para que el moreno le ofreciera uvas como los hacen los sirvientes a sus amos.- kufufu, un hombre tan apuesto como tu debería ser el amante del hombre más poderoso del mundo.- hizo aparecer un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes.- ¿te gustaría ser mi esposo?

-mmm déjame pensar… ¡NO!- tirándole rápidamente toda la bandeja, cierto genio estaba celebrando a espaldas de su amo que le rechazaran.

-tsk.- con su vara hizo que Hibari levitara para entonces tirarlo contra la pared.- ten mas modales insolente pedazo de…- en eso una idea macabra paso por su mente, rio ampliamente, chasqueo los dedos llamando a su mágico esclavo.- oh genio~

-¿para que soy bueno?- apareció de un solo puff al lado de su amo.- si me buscaba para que yo fuera su esposo lo aceptare con mucho gusto, pero aclaro que yo seré el seme.-entonces una piña le cayó en la cabeza.- su cariño duele amo~

-he decidido cuál será mi tercer deseo.- moviendo sus manos maquiavélicamente.- deseo que el príncipe Hibari Kyoya se enamore perdidamente de mi.

_-"NOOOOOOO, ¿¡PORQUE!, ¡¿ POR QUÉ DIOS MÍO!"_- pensaba el príncipe ante tal mandato.

-em, amo, además de que yo no quiero eso.- hacia puchero el genio.- ay ciertas clausulas impuestas por la sociedad de genios anónimos que no podemos… -fue jaloneado por su dueño, sintiéndose intimidado por esa aura oscura.

Mientras cierto ilusionista medio mataba a su genio, cierto ladronzuelo iba despertando de su letargo.

-awww mi cabeza… ¿de qué me perdí?- miro de nuevo a Hibari, esta vez no se noqueo porque el moreno le había visto.

-A-La´Dino…- susurro contento, termino silenciándose a si mismo esperando que el maniático mago no le oyera.

-shhh.- el de ojos castaños le hizo un gesto de que callara, su mirada le indicaba a su pareja que no se preocupara, arreglaría esto cuanto antes.

_-"tengo una idea para darle tiempo… pero me arrepentiré por ello… bueno, aquí voy".-_ suspiro, esto requeriría toda su capacidad física y mental.- oh Mukuro-sama~

-¿mande?- contesto el mencionado aun golpeando a Byakuran.

-no me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que eres.- tomo el anillo que le había regalado y se lo puso en el dedo correspondiente, nunca dejo de mirar seductoramente al nuevo rey.

-… ¿WTF!- se quedo perplejo Gesso.

-hmm, esto me gusta.- soltando al genio.- muy bien hecho, ahora, dime todo lo que te gusta de mi.

Mientras el hechicero recibía más y más halagos, Dino se fue acercando sigilosamente cual ninja hasta el genio que se rascaba su cabeza intentando comprender cómo se cumplió el deseo sin que él moviera un solo dedo.

Cuando llego al pilar más cercano a Byakuran empezó a tratar de llamarle la atención, pero como este seguía furioso del 6918 que tenía enfrente no hacia caso a ningún llamado hasta que sintió una manzana golpear su cabeza; se emociono bastante al ver a su anterior amo y apareció justo a un lado suyo.

-Dino amigo mío, ¡ayuda!, la piña quiere ser seme de nuevo.- transformando su cabeza en, literalmente, una piña.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-oye, parece que olvidas que esta historia fue escrita por una fan 10069 para una que ama el D18; tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, es hora de improvisar.

Fue acercándose silenciosamente hasta el trono del rey donde se veía claramente la lámpara; la inigualable ayuda de Hibari es lo que permitía la oportunidad de solventar las cosas, aunque para éste último empezaban a complicarse las cosas.

-y tu cabello… no me recuerda absolutamente a la forma de una fruta.- ya las palabras amables se le estaban acabando.

-… explica eso ultimo.- la mirada severa de Rokudo era un indicio de que no creería mas en el falso príncipe enamorado.

-el palo de tu tridente es tan largo…

-hummm, y espera a probar el que tengo entre los pantalones kufufu.

_-"¡#$%&!, tranquilo, piensa en algo bonito, ¡piensa en algo bonito!... seee, piñas siendo cortadas en pedacitos hasta desangrarse…"_ sí, eso estaría bien….

-oya, ¿pero qué me dices del falso príncipe ese?

-no sé de quién me hablas.- tomándole del rostro para evitar que volteara; aunque no entendía que quería decir con "falso príncipe".

Pero en el instante en que Dino tomo la lámpara hizo un ruido, Mukuro al tratar de ver que era fue recibido por los labios de Kyoya, besándose de una forma agresiva; tanto el genio como su anterior amo se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos tan amplios como platos.

-ver dos ukes besándose es toda una fantasía pero el que uno de ellos sea mi futura esposa me deprime… Dino-sama recuérdeme comprar enjuague bucal.- contesto el genio sin apartar su vista ante la escena.

-está bien, pero luego me lo prestas.- entonces froto la lámpara para darse cuenta que solo era una ilusión.- ¿¡Qué!

-kufufufu.- aquella persona desaparecía y se encontraba ahora al lado de su lechuza la cual le informo sobre los intrusos, sacaba de sus ropas la verdadera lámpara mágica.- Chrome me aviso sobre ustedes, solo que quise ver hasta qué lejos llegaba Hibari Kyoya, debo admitir que sabe usar bien la lengua~

-… ¡con una #"$#$%&!- el moreno se limpio los labios con su muñeca y después empezó a patear con fuerza lo primero que encontraba.

-kufufu, a ti amor mío te daré como regalo un bello entierro. Y al "príncipe" su verdadera forma.- con un solo gesto de su vara, la ropa principesca regreso a ser la anterior apariencia andrajosa.

Mukuro movió de nueva cuenta su bastón enviando a un sorprendido Hibari a una celda de concreto con una puerta de metal donde fue encerrado, dentro de esta le esperaba una trampa donde las paredes hechas de picos poco a poco se acercarían a él hasta hacerlo puré. Dino intento inútilmente abrir la puerta pero la única manera de salvar a Kyoya seria venciendo al hechicero.

-¡pelea como un hombre maldito chico cabeza de piña!- grito el rubio agrediendo al hechicero.

-¿cabeza de piña?- se notaba bastante enfadado pero eso le dio una buena idea.- mmm, ok, te mostrare lo que un cabeza de piña puede hacer.

Chasqueo los dedos, uno de los oscuros pasillos se rebeló, las siluetas parecían ser los guardias reales pero ahora que los veía mejor no lo eran, o quizás sí, ya que su forma había cambiado drásticamente; parecían sacados de un juego de terror, con esos mandiles grises manchados de carmesí, los cuerpos altos y demasiado musculosos ya que cargaban una enorme y pesada lanza de metal corroído, lo único no intimidatorio de ellos era esa cabeza de piña que menciono el ilusionista.

Los guardias se fueron tras de él, el pobre ladrón solo corría tratando de evadir las poderosas lanzas, ya que su látigo no servía y era el única arma que poseía.

-kufufu, no deberías meterte con un amante del gore, especialmente fanático de Silent hill.- veía complacido la persecución.

-amo, deje en paz a Dino-sama, usted sería un gran señor, y mucho mas si fuera un uke fufufu.

-calla, estúpido genio de pacotilla.

_-"el genio…"-_ entonces, como un rayo fulminante, una idea paso a través de la mente de Cavallone. Se dejo apresar por los guardias, estaba asustado, pero la preocupación por como estaba su pareja superaba ese miedo.- ¡Mukuro!, ¡tu no serias nada sin el genio!, ¡si Byakuran lo quisiera te domaría en un par de segundos porque él es mas poderoso que tu!

-… es cierto… su poder es superior al mio.- su sonrisa se amplió asemejando a un gato de Cheshire.- pero no por mucho tiempo.- entonces jaloneo con sus poderes a su esclavo que moría del miedo por ser golpeado otra vez.- genio, he decidido mi último deseo, ser el genio más poderoso del universo es lo que deseo.

-yo le aconsejaría que lo…- fue congelado ante la mirada aguda de su dueño.- gulp, sus deseos son mis ordenes.- entonces con su magia envolvió todo el cuerpo de su amo.

El clima cambio. Unas tenebrosas nubes grisáceas se apoderaron del techo del palacio, el cuerpo del hechicero fue desintegrándose de nuevo a una neblina mucho más densa; nadie podía ver que era lo que realmente pasaba, lo único visible eran esos luminosos ojos rojo y azul.

-ahora soy el ente más poderoso, todo el universo es mío kuhahahaha.

-quizás, pero olvidas lo que realmente es ser un genio.- Dino sonreía victorioso, pues todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Algo sorpresivo pasó, la neblina pareció amontonarse en un pequeño hilo de humo que era succionado por una nueva lámpara mágica de color índigo, se escucho un último reclamo antes de que toda la bruma fuera encerrada.

-el poder del universo, encerrado en una lamparita.- tomo el objeto y se lo regalo a Byakuran.- estoy seguro que sabrás usarlo muy bien.- en cambio, el recogió su original lámpara.

-fufufu claro que sí.

Todo el palacio y sus habitantes volvieron a la normalidad, el sultán tenia de nuevo su ropa, Hibari salió ileso de aquella tortura y los guardias dejaron de ser monstruos sacados de un videojuego. Una vez ya todo tranquilo, Dino y Byakuran se disponían a irse cuando pero fueron detenidos por el príncipe.

-¿por qué te vas A-la´Dino?

-Kyoya, mi verdadero nombre es Dino Cavallone, no soy un príncipe, solo soy un bandido.- le dio la espalda a su amado pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por el genio.

-amo, yo podría convertirlo nuevamente en príncipe.

-cierto, lo olvidaba…genio… ¡deseo que seas libre!

En ese instante las pulseras y el collar de picos se habían roto, la cola del genio fue remplazada por un par de piernas humanas que fueron inmediatamente cubiertas con unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos del mismo color.

La lámpara se hizo pedazos; ya su prisionero al fin tenía su anhelada libertad.

-amo… -en sus manos tomo su destrozada prisión aun sin creer que era un ser independiente.- ¿pero que pasara con usted?

-te lo había prometido.- sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena.- yo no soy merecedor de Kyoya.

-¡idiota!- respondió el príncipe.- ¡eres el único al que le guardo respeto! Por supuesto que eres digno de mi mano.- su rostro se había teñido de carmín ante la declaración.- al diablo con la ley, quédate conmigo.

-pero…

-¡espera!- interrumpió el padre de Hibari.- ¿has dicho que te llamas Cavallone Dino?, ¿eres acaso el hijo de Cavallone Primo?

-sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-oh dios, ¿me darías su autógrafo?¡No, eso no quería decir!- sacudiéndose la cabeza.- aunque no se sabe donde se encuentra, se le considera el rey de los ladrones, si tu eres su hijo por ende…

-… te vuelve el príncipe de los ladrones.- respondió pensativo el hijo del rey.

-¿eso cuenta?- pregunto feliz el ente mágico.

-pues claro que cuenta, además, eres el único que aguanta a mi hijo por como es y que además no desea matar; además la ley dice que "el hijo del sultán solo puede casarse con un príncipe" no menciona nada más que pueda refutar ello, tu eres un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Además tú nos salvaste. A menos que ya no quieras casarte con mi hijo.

-¡por supuesto que deseo esposarme con Kyoya!- inmediatamente abrazo al mencionado.- gracias suegro.

-suéltame, aprietas demasiado, ¡te morderé hasta la muerte!- aunque no oponía mucha fuerza.

-aww que monito shalala, felicidades Dino-sama. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer ahora que soy libre y tengo un juguete nuevo~.- babeaba ante lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.- bye bye.- desapareció en un puff.

Días después; Hibari Kyoya y Dino Cavallone fueron unidos en santo matrimonio, se fueron de viaje por todo el mundo gracias al regalo de bodas que les dio Byakuran: el caballo que parecía hecho de flamas.

Se caracterizaron por llevar un reino justo, seguro y limpio, donde los más desventurados al fin tendrían el apoyo del rey.

Y fueron felices por siempre (o al menos la mayor parte, quizás un 75%)

**~*~*~*~*~ FIN~*~*~*~*~**

-nah, final mis *****.- hizo aparición Byakuran Gesso.- aun falta saber lo que les paso a los demás personajes, falta de leer un poco más, ¡aguántense!

**EPÍLOGO**

Hibari Kyoya tuvo que mandar a hacer el mismo traje de esclavo que le confecciono Mukuro porque su pareja estaba insistente con ello. Además creo una nueva ley donde no se contratarían empleados que tuvieran su cabello con forma de fruta o verdura.

Dino Cavallone aprendió a utilizar mejor su látigo pero para otro tipo de sesiones, no por nada el pueblo llamaba a la nueva pareja "látigo x esposas". Fue muy amado por sus súbditos, aunque seguía metiendo mucho la pata en todo.

Dino y Hibari, después de años de intentarlo, al fin pudieron concebir hijos, por el momento tienen un hermoso retoño al que llamaron Alaude.

Las carreras de 400 metros por tortugas se volvieron un evento anual en Namimori, nadie ha logrado romper el récord de Enzo de 2 horas, 4 minutos y 18 segundos.

Hibird subió al rango de gran visir real ya que su dueño no confiaba en nadie más para el puesto.

Tsuna se tomo un merecido descanso en México donde al fin cumplió su sueño de conocer a Laura.

Primo Cavallone sigue siendo el rey de los ladrones, aunque últimamente compite por el título del rey de los bishonen; sus rivales son Reborn "rey de los asesinos" y Xanxus "rey de los villanos".

Lo que paso con el genio…

En medio del desierto, una figura blanca sonríe hacia la cómplice luna; saca de su bolsillo la oscura lámpara mágica, un hilo de niebla se desprende revelando al ser mágico prisionero: Mukuro Rokudo, el recién nacido genio, no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior, excepto los brazaletes y collarín de piel negra con picos plateados, su cola de genio era del mismo tono de azul que su cabello.

-oya oya ¿Dónde estoy?- volteo hacia ambos lados hasta que logro distinguir a Byakuran, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si podía sentir esa afilada y brillante mirada sobre su ser?- en fin, ¿Qué deseas amo?

-fufufu, deseo un castillo enorme en medio de este desolado desierto, que nadie jamás pueda encontrarlo, que este repleto de los tesoros de la cueva de las Maravillas.- extrañamente se tapaba su nariz.

-supongo que es un deseo normal… tus deseos son mis órdenes.- tomando la arena como molde, el majestuoso edificio se elevo, todas las riquezas y manjares de la inexistente cuenta empezaban a llenar al nuevo hogar de Gesso.- te me haces familiar, ¿te conozco?

-fufufu, quizás, recuerda el nombre de tu dueño: Byakuran Gesso.

-… -pensaba tratando de acordarse cuando al fin un súbito recuerdo llego.- ¡¿Byakuran! ¿Ese genio de pacotilla resulta ser mi amo?

-fufufufufu~- sus manos ya para entonces estaban manchadas de sangre, Mukuro temblo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.- ¡deseo que por toda la eternidad seas mi esclavo sexual!

-¿¡NANIIIII!

Y antes de que pudiera objetar, una cadena apareció, su camino empezaba por el cuello del genio hasta la mano del amo.

-hummm eso es lo bueno de que seas el genio más poderoso de todos, ¿no crees Mukuro kun~? por último, deseo que tengas la capacidad de proveerme de herederos.

-¡tu Byakuran hijo de la *********!

-no rezongue eterno esclavo esposa mía.- jalándole de la cadena para acercarlo.- ¡hacia el cuarto y más allá!- ambos desaparecieron en un puff.

Byakuran Gesso y Rokudo Mukuro se casaron, tienen sexo áspero, duro y salvaje todos los días del año, llevan 40 años juntos y por el momento llevan en su cuenta 21 hijos…. ¡Y los que faltan! Después de todo no se puede estar tan solo cuando ambos son seres mágicos eternos.

Y ahora sí, colorín, colorado (o más bien acalorado, el desierto quema juar) ¡este crack se ha acabado!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Espero les haya gustado, esperen proximamente mas cuentitos y fics.

Ya saben que aqui siempre hay 10069 XDDDDDD (y otras parejas moes como D18, RL, XS, etc...)

Bye bye


End file.
